


Haunted

by metalhawk



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Almost Relationships, Drabble, M/M, Starscream is troubled, idk this is terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalhawk/pseuds/metalhawk
Summary: Starscream is haunted by what he and Metalhawk could've been, and what he and Windblade could be.





	Haunted

Starscream tosses and turns in his berth, never able to find a comfortable position despite the supple amount of cushioning.

All because of Metalhawk. His thoughts of what could've been, had the yellow mech not been murdered at his servo.

Starscream has a ton of Energon on his servos, but Metalhawk's is a stain that won't ever come out of his paint.

The emperor opted for simply staring at the ceiling.

His relationship with Metalhawk was a friendship, more than whatever political opponents were, but Starscream knew in his spark it was more than that.

Him and Metalhawk were an almost.

They weren't lovers, Starscream hadn't loved Metalhawk. They were friends, but there was always something more to them.

The fleeting touches, the anything but casual conversations, the deeply emotional bond formed between them, were a sign that their relationship was not confined to friendship.

But it wasn't a romance.

Starscream realized, now, that given time, he may have fallen in love with Metalhawk. But he was never given time, war robbed him of that luxury. Scratch that, he robbed himself of that luxury. He had felt the sparks of something greater that needed to be kindled, but there was never any flame.

There was never any flame because Starscream realized how much he was afraid of a fire. He murdered Metalhawk because he was scared of getting attached to him, afraid of being betrayed.

He allowed himself, however, to imagine what would happen if his friend survived. If he had let himself get close. Maybe they would fall in love, maybe they would rule side by side as kings. Maybe both of them would be happy.

That scenario was the guilty pleasure that Starscream knew he'd forfeited the moment he let Metalhawk go.

Him and Metalhawk were a what-if. A "maybe".

Perhaps, he thinks, he should give Windblade a chance. Perhaps if he does, he won't be sitting here in a few vorns, mind filled with the ghostly faces of a Camien cityspeaker and an ex-Autobot. The faces of the friends that he murdered.

Him and Windblade are a could-be. A possibility. One he wasn't sure he fully wanted to explore. Maybe he should.

Then again, Starscream is destined to be alone. 

 

 

 


End file.
